Start
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Il y avait quelque chose, avec cet ange. - Pré-destiel, saison 4.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Je t'ai vu m'observer".

**Couple: **_Hé_. :D

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 3e round de l'année. Je n'ai que deux mots à dire: saison quatre. :D

Bonne (courte) lecture. :)

* * *

**Start**

Il y avait quelque chose, avec cet ange.

Pas que Dean s'y connaissait beaucoup en anges. Il ne s'y connaissait même pas du tout, c'était la première fois qu'il en rencontrait. Et d'ailleurs, où il étaient passés, ces bâtards ailés, l'année dernière, ou même l'année d'avant? Ou il y a vingt-cinq ans, tiens, dès les premiers agissements d'Azazel? Personne n'avait été là pour sauver sa mère des griffes de ce démon. Personne.

Et l'un de ces "anges" l'avait sauvé, lui, des Enfers? De quel droit?

...Bref. Rancoeur à part (des bâtards ailés, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Des machines sans sentiments, bonnes qu'à obéir aux ordres de leur Petit Papounet), il y avait quelque chose, chez ce Castiel.

Son regard, de un. Totalement perturbant. Comme s'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : vous disséquer attentivement, étudier chacun de vos organes, chacune de vos cellules, pour tenter de comprendre leur intime fonctionnement. Dean avait d'abord cru que tous les anges étaient comme ça, que c'était inscrit dans leur ADN ou quoi qui leur servait de gènes. Mais Uriel (encore moins sympathique que Cas, d'ailleurs) ne le regardait pas comme ça; pas comme s'il voulait comprendre l'intention derrière chacun de ses mouvements. Pas comme s'il pouvait voir son âme derrière ses yeux verts.

Et _ça_ aussi, tiens. "Cas". Dean n'avait jamais aimé les noms longs. C'était naturel, pour lui, de donner des surnoms; son petit frère était "Sammy", et le serait toujours. Mais, "Cas", vraiment? C'était si long que ça, "Castiel"?

Ce n'était pas long; et le surnom, la toute première fois, était tombé des lèvres de Dean avec un naturel _terrifiant_. Cependant... la réaction de l'ange, à ce moment. Le froncement de sourcil. La tête penchée sur le côté, comme un oiseau confus. Et son satané _regard_, le transperçant comme s'il voyait tout, tout ce que Dean cachait, et comme si ce qu'il voyait était _important quand même_...

Cela rendait le tout valide. Cela avait valu le coup, de laisser ce surnom s'échapper, juste pour voir sa réaction.

Les anges étaient indifférents à tout... Cependant, bien qu'ordonné de le faire, Castiel était celui qui était venu chercher Dean aux Enfers, et l'avait reconstruit ensuite, pièce par pièce. Atome après atome. Et Dean ne se souvenait pas de son sauvetage; ses souvenirs de là-bas étaient à la fois vacillants et tranchants comme la lame qu'on enfonce dans la chair pas pour tuer mais pour faire _mal_, mais son sauvetage? Rien du tout. Aucun souvenir.

Et Dean avait vu Castiel l'observer; il avait vu ces yeux bleu acier se craqueler, tiraillés par quelque chose, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, pour que Cas le regarde comme s'il pouvait voir chacun des rouages de son cerveau, comprendre le mécanisme qui activait ses articulations et trouver le tout fascinant?

Il était dangereux, ce regard. C'était dangereux, quoi qu'il se tramait derrière ces yeux bleus dont la glace n'était que façade, et en même temps, Dean avait l'intime conviction que dans cette Apocalypse, c'était ce qui pouvait les sauver tous.

Et après, s'ils s'en sortaient...?

Les yeux de Cas fondaient déjà en l'observant; et Dean, _Dean,_ lui avait donné un surnom.

Dean commençait déjà à le considérer comme un _allié_.

Dean ne croyait pas en dieu, ou en la Destinée. C'étaient eux-mêmes qui avaient le pouvoir de modeler leur avenir, personne d'autre. Mais Castiel était celui qui l'avait _reconstruit de ses propres mains_...

Quel avenir pourrait-il modeler, ses mains enfoncées dans Dean comme s'il était la plus précieuse des choses?

XXX

FIN.

* * *

**Note de fin: **Je suis un peu pressée par le temps à ce moment, alors je répondrai à toutes vos reviews en rentrant ce soir. Merci du fond du coeur à ceux qui continuent de laisser des commentaires. :)


End file.
